How Rose Weasley Got Me Kicked Out of Day Care
by listeninggame
Summary: Cepheus Malfoy doesn't like Weasleys, but he likes Muggle day care even less. If it takes an angry Rose Weasley to get him out of Muggle day care, then maybe Weasleys aren't all bad. Introducing my newest OC: Cepheus Malfoy!


**I made a new OC! His name is Cepheus Malfoy, he is five years old, and he absolutely abhors anything that isn't just so. A very particular child, Cepheus would rather help his mother fold laundry (Merlin knows she hasn't a clue what she's doing) than go and roughhouse in the mud with *shudders* Aramina Weasley. Though, due to his brother being an honorary Weasley, he is forced to spend time with Aramina 24/7. Here's a little ficlet about him.**

 **If you couldn't make it through to the end because something didn't sit right with you or you simply didn't like the story, please skip to the bottom and leave a review telling me what you didn't like or just flat out say it didn't hold you. Even a frowny face will suffice. On the flip side, if you liked it but you are busy or just not a loquacious person, I will accept a smiley face as an adequate review. Seriously though, please tell me what you liked or didn't like. I am also open to hearing your personal headcanons or OCs. Tell me about your Malfoy OCs.**

 **Sorry, this A/N ran long. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Cepheus Malfoy had been having a very bad day. Mummy had left him at a Muggle daycare to "provide you with the opportunity to learn about Muggle culture that your father and I never got from homeschooling." He woke up this morning, put on his robes, was told by Daddy that Muggles don't wear robes- absolutely ridiculous- or pointed hats, changed into Muggle clothes, waited for Scorpius to get his lazy bum out of bed before walking him to daycare, and then, before she left, Mummy told him that Aramina would be coming over for a play date! Of all things! What was today, Pick On Cepheus Day?

Now he sat waiting on the front steps of the daycare for Scorpius to come pick him up, pudgy arms crossed over his small chest and little lips set in a tiny pout. Scorpius was late. Oh, the earful he would get when he finally came. Cepheus could imagine it now.

"Cece!"

Cepheus looked up when he heard the nickname the Weasleys had stuck onto him like a tick. Standing on the sidewalk were two familiar redheads and no sign of his brother in sight.

The older redhead sent him a slight wave as she walked over with the perpetually grinning, littler redhead in tow. She was missing an incisor, a thing she bragged about nonstop despite not being able to speak. She was annoying like that.

Cepheus stood up to meet them when suddenly Miss Drewer stepped in front of him. Her arms were held out to shield him as if the two redheads were a threat to his well-being. Well, Aramina might be, but not to the extent that Miss Drewer seemed to believe.

"Excuse me, but no fraternizing with the children," Miss Drewer informed them. Turning on him she chastised, "Cepheus, how many times have we sung the strangers song? You know you shouldn't talk to strangers."

"But that's Rose. She isn't a stranger," Cepheus said, head cocking to the side in confusion.

Turning back to the Weasleys, Miss Drewer said, "I'm sorry, but there is no Rose listed under Cepheus' information. Only his mother, father, brother, aunt, or cousin is allowed to pick him up from daycare."

"But I'm a friend of his older brother," Rose argued. "Scorpius was late for his date so he needed me to pick up Cepheus."

Miss Drewer lifted her sagging nose in the air. "I'm sorry, but unless you can produce some valid proof of this relation, Cepheus will stay here until an approved family member comes to collect him."

Rose raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Are you serious? Cepheus clearly recognizes me and acknowledges that I am not a stranger. And I could totally call his brother right now and get his approval."

Miss Drewer shook her head. She argued, "Law states that I cannot hand him over to anyone other than approved family members-"

"Well, I'm pretty sure law also states that running a daycare out of your house with a porch as dilapidated as that is against a series of health code violations," countered Rose. "And those flowers are poisonous."

Miss Drewer stood there flabbergasted as she looked behind herself at the porch and the bush. Rose started punching things into her iPhone. When she was finished, she held up the screen to show Miss Drewer that she was face timing Scorpius. There was a beep and they could suddenly see a shock of silvery hair and the corner of a pale white ear.

 _Hello? Hello? Is this thing working?_

 _Here, give it here. No, Scorp, stop, it's- hello, Rosie._

The smiling image of Lily Potter came onto the screen as she took the phone from Scorpius. She positioned the phone so that both she and Scorpius could be seen on the screen.

 _Hello, Rose. Hello, Miss Drewer._

Scorpius nodded at both of them, having met Miss Drewer once before when Cepheus was being evaluated to see if he could join the day care. Rose smirked at Miss Drewer whose face was paling.

 _Merlin, that is an awful skirt that woman is wearing._

 _Lily!_

Rose ignored Lily and addressed Scorpius. "Hello, Scorpius. Isn't it right that you sent me to get Cepheus because you were double booked?"

Scorpius glanced between rose and Miss Drewer awkwardly.

 _Er, yes... Why? Was there a problem?_

Rose grinned widely like that cat in that ridiculous book Miss Drewer was reading that afternoon about a girl falling down a hole while chasing a talking rabbit only to encounter even more talking animals and a crazy monarch obsessed with decapitation while inside of the rabbit's hole.

"No, no problem at all. Thank you, Scorpius. Have fun on your date," Rose said.

Scorpius looked nervously at Rose's smile.

 _Are you sure? Because I can come get Cepheus if you need me to._

"No, no. I was just sorting something out with Miss Drewer. Give my love to Lily."

 _Love you too, Rosie!_

 _Seriously, Rose, it would be no hassle if-_

"Bye, Scorp!" Rose hung up the phone and turned back to Miss Drewer who looked near totally defeated.

"Yes, well, I guess Cepheus may leave with you," Miss Drewer acquiesced.

Smiling triumphantly, Rose reached her hand out to Cepheus who took it without question. They turned around to leave with Cepheus holding one of Rose's hands and Aramina holding the other.

"But- but- wait!" Miss Drewer called out from the porch. "The girl- the girl- she isn't-"

Rose groaned loudly. "Oh, for Godric's sake. She's a child!"

Miss Drewer shook her head, albeit less confidently than she had before. "She isn't cleared. Unless she can agree to knowing you, you cannot leave with those children."

"I came with her!" Rose exclaimed. Cepheus couldn't wrap his head around the logic for Miss Drewer's questions and Aramina was hiding a giggle behind her hand, no doubt not understanding what was going on at all, Cepheus was sure.

Aramina nodded in agreement with Rose. Miss Drewer shook her head a third time. "A spoken agreement."

Rose leaned forward and said loudly and slowly as if Miss Drewer was stupid, which Cepheus was beginning to think might be the case, "She's. A. Mute."

Miss Drewer pursed her lips. "How convenient."

Rose stomped her foot. "That's it. You are acting childish because I proved you wrong earlier. I have no control over Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and how they choose to raise their children, but I will be telling them about this entire meeting."

Rose turned and started charging away. Miss Drewer called angrily behind them, "Well, Cepheus is no longer welcome back anyway!"

"Real mature!" Rose called over her shoulder.

"Don't you tell me what is mature or not, young lady!"

Cepheus looked over his shoulder and saw Miss Drewer was now standing out on the sidewalk.

"Good day to you, Miss Sewage!" Rose shouted. Cepheus jogged to keep up with her.

Miss Drewer's gasp was loud and dramatic. "Well, good day to you, Toes!"

Cepheus let Rose drag him home while shouting insults back and forth with Miss Drewer until she was out of earshot.

And that is the story of how Rose Weasley got him kicked out of day care.

* * *

 **It's short but I hope you liked it. To see more of my Harry Potter next generation headcanons, you can find my Tumblr blog Stars in the Sky under the name mine-ng-headcanons. I'm sorry I've been so inactive. My Percy Jackson poll is still open and I'm working on the ninth chapter for my story My Sun, Your Rain.**

 **Please review.**

 **Basically, Lissy**


End file.
